A Hard Day's Night
by randomteenager
Summary: [AU] Juvia Lockser was definitely not safe for work. [Gruvia] [one-shot]


**Author's Note:** Hello! So this story, heh, eheheh, well, as some friends know, I came up with the whole thing in July, didn't finish it until October, and didn't post it until January to count as one of my entries for the Gruvia Love Fest on tumblr, for the prompt public. Some insight to my super weird writing style, there you go. x) Nevertheless, this is long, and ridiculous – a good summary of things I write, albeit the former may vary, hehehe. It is mature content though! Not unusual with me but fair warning. I hope you like it! I appreciate any feedback ;u; Cover artwork and accompanying artwork by my amazing friend TK, who is tarantease on tumblr! Check my profile for the link :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Hard Day's Night<strong>

Summary: [Office AU] Juvia Lockser was definitely not safe for work. [Gruvia] [one-shot]

* * *

><p>As the clock struck seven, Gray exhaled a sigh, rubbing his temple in exasperation. This was the fifth night he was stuck working late in the office, but with an important business merger coming up, the list of responsibilities piled on him seemed never-ending. Double check the numbers, organize the files, run background checks to inspect legitimacy—today he had to write the proposal for the meeting, which he had just finished the rough draft for.<p>

Exhaling a heavy breath, he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. Now he needed the proposal to be read over, approved, then signed off on, and once that was done, he'd have to begin rehearsing the presentation—

A soft knock rapped on his door, catching his attention as he pulled back up to his desk.

"Yeah?" he said, rubbing his weary eyes before scribbling some numbers on the papers before him.

"This needs your signature, sir," came a light voice, a voice Gray instantly recognized as he lifted his gaze to his visitor.

"Juvia?" he called, raising a brow. "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled sweetly, walking around his desk to his chair. "Juvia came to deliver a message."

He squinted, "But you don't work—"

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, tilting her head and nipping his lower lip with her teeth. She broke the kiss a few moments later, meeting his gaze while he dazedly lifted his eyes.

"Oh," he mumbled, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her towards him. "If only all my messages were like that."

"Does Gray-sama need to receive it again?" she asked softly, flickering her gaze from his eyes to his lips.

"Definitely," he murmured, pulling her towards him and capturing her lips.

She straddled his lap as her hands rested on his shoulders, her legs tucked on either side of his hips. He groaned when she pressed her lips harder against his, slanting her mouth and sliding her hands through his hair. She slid her tongue along his lower lip and he kissed her deeper, eliciting a small sound from her throat as she cupped his face. His hands fell to her thighs, squeezing her legs while her knees pressed into his waist.

"Mm," he mumbled, breaking the kiss and meeting her half-lidded gaze. "It's nice to see you."

"Juvia misses you," she sighed, pressing her lips to his once more. His hands rode up her arms, gripping her shoulders before pulling her away.

"Juvia," he muttered, glancing to the papers on his desk, "not now, there's too much shit I gotta—"

"You work too hard," she whined, her breathless voice sending a chill down his spine. "You haven't been coming home… to take care of Juvia…"

She nibbled his ear, eliciting a low grunt as she ground her hips against his. He groaned at the delicious friction, grabbing her hips and shoving her harder against him. A soft moan escaped her throat while she pressed a kiss to his jaw, rolling her hips back against his.

"I—ngh," he groaned, tilting his head back as she left open-mouthed kisses down his neck. "I've got… a business merger coming up…"

She pressed her lips to his, stealing his breath and moaning sweetly against him. "Gray-sama's such an important man," she whispered against his mouth, kissing him once more. "But… what about Juvia…?"

She took his hand and brought it to the collar of her silk blouse, brushing his fingers against the buttons. Her lashes slowly rose, meeting his gaze under heavy-lidded eyes as she coyly tilted her head. His heart pounded at the sight, blood rushing to his head before he leaned forward and captured her lips. He brought his other hand to her blouse, swiftly unfastening the buttons as he bit her lower lip before brushing his tongue against hers.

"Ah—" she whispered as she pulled away, sliding a hand in his hair when he sucked on her racing pulse. Slipping her blouse over her shoulders, his hands grazed over her lacy bra, cupping her breasts while gliding his tongue up her throat. She tilted her head back, her lips parting in pleasure as she sighed breathlessly against him. "Gray…"

His hair brushed against her skin as he kissed lower, sinking his teeth into the curve of her neck. She mewled at the sharp sensation, lolling her head to the side while he ran his tongue soothingly over the wound.

"_Mm_…"

Gently pulling on his hair, she coaxed his head back and pressed her lips hungrily to his. He greedily returned her kiss, placing his hand on her waist and pushing her down against him. She moaned when he thrust up to her, spreading her legs wider and clutching his hair. His mouth slanted over hers as he kissed her harder, his hands riding up the curve of her back and pulling up the hem of her silk blouse.

"Gray-sama," she murmured when she pulled away from his lips, panting and tilting her head back as he pressed open-mouthed kisses down her throat. "Ahn…"

He grunted, trailing his lips along her shoulder before feeling her hand clutch his hair and pull his head back. His eyes snapped to hers, his mouth lifting in a grin when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She tilted her head and moaned into his mouth, sliding her fingers through his hair and sending a shiver down his spine. She coaxed his head back and he smirked against her mouth—he always loved when she became aggressive with him, but he wasn't going to submit so easily. Capturing her lower lip between his teeth, he bit just the way she liked before raising his mouth in a grin at the raw desire swirling in her dark blue eyes.

Breaking the kiss, she leaned back, her gaze promptly lowering to his shirt before her nimble hands swiftly undid the buttons.

"Someone's impatient," he muttered, chuckling as she scattered kisses across his cheek. Finishing the last button, she opened his shirt wide, blue eyes glazing over at the sight of his bare chest while he lifted his mouth in a half-grin. "I just put that back on, you know."

She licked her lips before smiling alluringly, tossing her hair over her shoulder and exploring her cool palms across his chest. He growled beneath her, sending a shiver down her spine as the low rumble vibrated through his chest. Leaning forward, she softly pressed her lips to his neck, her tongue teasing the side of his throat as her nails grazed down his skin. Her hips rolled against his while her mouth sucked, making him grunt and squeeze her ass while panting short, ragged breaths.

"Mm, Gray-sama…" she murmured, and he shuddered at the warm breath washing over his throat. Her hands glided lower, moving teasingly slow before her fingers wrapped daintily around his arousal and massaged him through his pants. "You must be stressed… and tired…"

A low groan slipped from his lips as she stroked him, his head tilting back and eyes rolling closed. "Yeah," he rasped, and she smiled at his staggered breaths when she squeezed. "So… tired."

"Let Juvia take care of you," she whispered. He swallowed when she pressed wet kisses down his chest, raising her eyes to his as she trailed a path dangerously south. Shifting off his lap, she stood on her knees, running her tongue up his stomach before unzipping his pants with a lick of her lips.

She took him in her hand, rubbing him just as he liked before parting her lips and dipping her head down. Gray hissed a dirty curse, panting harshly as he hit the back of her throat and felt her give a powerful suck. His fingers tangled in her hair, a husky groan slipping from his mouth as she bobbed her head and stroked with her tongue.

"_Fuck_—" he growled, groaning when she relaxed her throat and took him deep inside. She slowly pulled her mouth away, gliding her palm along his length while her tongue licked along the sides. Gray grunted and clenched his teeth, groaning as she tilted her head and sucked the base. "Juvia—not so—"

She engulfed him in her lips and moaned in response, releasing him with a wet suck before pumping him in her hand. Her darkened eyes met his as she pressed her tongue flat against his length, running it up and down with a small smile curving her lips. Chills rushed through his veins at the erotic sight—Juvia, on her knees, licking and sucking with her blouse draped low over her shoulders, her lace bra peeking into view and her luscious breasts swaying with her movements.

Following the direction of his gaze, Juvia cupped her breast, giving a tight squeeze as another rush of pleasure surged through his body.

"_Ahn_, Gray-sama…" she purred, swirling her tongue around the head while her hand kneaded her breast. She took him in her mouth once more, dipping her head in shallow bobs while soft whimpers escaped her throat. When she released him, exhaling a soft sigh, a thin strand of saliva dangled from her lips. He swallowed when she severed the strand with a sweep of her tongue before leaning forward, licking the vein throbbing on the underside of his shaft. "Mm…"

His eyes shut tight as he hissed a string of curses under his breath. _Fuck_ she was amazing at this, something he'd clearly forgotten given that she was always sleeping by the time he returned home. And here she was, focusing his needs over hers—god how he longed to replace her small hand on her breast with his, feel the soft fluidness in his palm while he pushed her back on his desk, hitched her legs in the air and—

His hips bucked when she teased the slit at the tip before swallowing him deep in her lips, sucking vigorously. He ground his teeth and grunted, passing his hand through her hair and pushing the strands away from her face. He could feel his climax approaching, the surge of pressure building in his stomach and mounting higher and higher.

"Juvia—" he breathed, chest heaving as he tilted his head back and tightened his grip in her hair. "_Fuck _don't stop, I'm gonna—_ngh_—"

She only moaned once more, the sound vibrating against him as she sucked harder.

His breaths came heavier in short, ragged pants as Gray felt every muscle in his body begin to tense. _God_ he was close, just a little _more_—

The door suddenly clicked, swinging open wide to reveal Lyon casually walking inside. Gray snapped his head forward at the sound, his face flushed and eyes wide as the silver-haired man strolled into his office.

"Gray," he greeted, nodding courteously. His eyes darted towards his open shirt, clicking his tongue with a roll of his eyes. "Jesus, can't you keep your shirt on for five minutes?"

Gray immediately pushed his chair forward as Juvia stumbled back from the sudden movement, falling on her backside with her body tucked between his legs underneath his desk.

"Lyon," Gray seethed through gritted teeth, "what the_ hell_—"

"Oi, don't speak to your superior that way. _You're _the one who arranged this meeting and here I am, 7:30 sharp."

Gray twitched, blood roaring in his ears. God _damn it_, of all the times for Lyon to come, especially when he was just about to do the same_—_

He suddenly felt slow movement beneath his desk, making all color drain from his face.

_Shit_. Juvia. She was still _here_, still gripping him in her hand and—holy shit—she was starting to _move_ it, stroking him in her delicate fingers. Heat rushed to his cheeks as she brushed her tongue against the tip, swirling slowly around the head.

No _way_. She wasn't actually going to—not with _Lyon_ in the room—

But then he felt her take him in her wet mouth, sliding his length down her velvet throat. A striking rush surged through him as he hissed a curse under his breath. Desperately reaching beneath his desk, Gray grabbed Juvia's face and tried to push her off of him, but he only felt the movement in her jaw when she sucked, sending another surge of pleasure down his spine.

"Gray," Lyon called, and the man struggled to meet his gaze. "Why is your face so red?"

His cheeks flushed darker as Juvia dipped her head forward, making his hands slide in her hair.

"H-Huh?" Gray stammered, sucking in a sharp breath when her throat constricted in a swallow.

"Your face," Lyon said flatly. "It's burning red. What, too much sun at the company picnic?"

Shutting his eyes, Gray lowered his face, grinding his molars together. "Uh—yeah," he muttered, sucking a sharp breath as Juvia released him from her lips and stroked her tongue along his length, pumping him with firm, even squeezes. "T-Too—much—" He clenched the edge of his desk and arched forward, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. "Do you—need something?"

Lyon blinked, unamused. "You idiot, _you _called _me_."

Gray cursed under his breath, straining his unfocused eyes to scan the various papers scattered before him. It was true, he_ had _called Lyon, but with Juvia underneath his desk currently doing _that _with her tongue—holy _fuck—_his mind was running a total blank as to why he had needed him.

"Are you deliberately wasting my time?" Lyon accused, narrowing his eyes. "This isn't the way to treat your superior, Gray. If you want to get to my position, you can't go pulling stunts like this…"

As Lyon prattled on, Gray swiftly glanced to Juvia below his desk. His heated gaze met hers, her half-lidded eyes sparkling mischievously as she ran her tongue along the side of his length and pressed her thumb down against the tip. His jaw clenched to stifle a moan while his hips instinctively thrust in her hand, bringing a coy smile on her lips. He glared darkly at her, stern eyes commanding her to _quit it_, but instead she took him back in her mouth, swishing her tongue against him.

Gray closed one eye, grinding his teeth and staving off the grunt threatening to escape his lips. _Juvia_, he groaned, tangling his hands in her hair and trying to ease her back. _You're making—too much _noise_—_

The wet sounds seemed to thunder in his ears, only to crash when she suddenly pulled her lips back and released him with a moist _pop_. Gray flinched, immediately masking the sound by smashing his knee into his desk, only to create a loud _thump_ that led Lyon to pause and arch a brow.

Blinking, the man said, "Are you alri—"

"Fine," Gray answered curtly, gripping the corner of his desk. "Just—_ngh_—hit my knee."

Lyon stared. "Right," he muttered. "Well, as I was saying…"

Gray twitched, sending another glare to the girl. What was she thinking, pulling a stunt like that—

She suddenly made him hit the back of her throat, sucking vigorously while twisting the base. He hunched forward at the euphoric pressure, eyes shutting tight, and he couldn't help the loud groan escaping his lips, ripping through his teeth—

"Jesus _Christ—_"

He immediately smothered his mouth with his hand, lowering his flushed face while trying to get a hold of himself. But _shit,_ who was he kidding—that practically sounded orgasmic because it _was_, and there was no way Lyon didn't catch on by now—

"Don't groan, Gray," the man tutted, lifting his aristocratic nose in the air. "This is essential advice for your career. You could use less attitude…"

Gray grunted, panting quietly while Lyon diverted into another tangent. One eye drew to a close once more, his blush forever burning in his cheeks. God, even after almost getting caught twice, Juvia was still sucking him dry. Didn't she realize what position she was putting him in—?

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

The blaring ring of the telephone suddenly went off. Gray whipped his head towards it, eyes wide in alarm.

_Really? _Of all the phones to ring, it had to be the phone on the _wall? _Who the hell put a phone on the wall anymore?!

He stared at the ringing device, as if staring would silence the noise. He could feel Lyon's eyes boring into him, his eyebrow arched expectantly.

"Well?" he said, and Gray flicked his gaze to his. "Aren't you going to get that?"

Gray violently twitched. Yeah, sure, all he had to do was step out of his desk with his pants around his ankles and answer the telephone. Oh, except he had a raging hard-on between his legs, and Juvia would probably make the wettest suck ever if he tried to move himself out of her lips now. There was no way that wouldn't arouse suspicion or anything, or get his ass fired for doing something so inappropriate in front of his superior in the first place.

"Uh," Gray choked, clearing his throat. "It's not important. Probably a telemarketer."

Lyon paused, taking the reason into consideration before nodding in agreement. "True. They tend to call around this hour. That's good that you'd rather focus on your work than get caught up in pointless distractions."

Juvia sucked harder, making Gray jerk his knee as it collided with the desk once more. "_Shit—_I mean—yeah, focus, gotta work _hard—_"

She started bobbing her head up and down, growing bolder with the telephone rings masking the wet sounds. Her tongue swirled around the head while her palm rubbed the areas her mouth didn't reach, squeezing her fingers rhythmically around him. Gray grunted, fisting his hand in her hair, but just when the phone ringing ended, Juvia released him from her mouth in the loudest, wettest _pop _of her lips that practically echoed off the walls.

His office grew eerily quiet, a thick silence settling between them. Gray's face flushed dark, his heart pounding wildly in his chest while Lyon stared blankly ahead. Then the older man squinted, furrowing his brow as he suspiciously eyed his younger colleague.

"What was—"

"Here!" Gray blurted, hastily rustling the papers scattered across his desk before locating the proposal folder and holding it out. "This is what I called you for."

Lyon blinked, arching a brow. "You don't even stand up to hand it to your superior?" he asked, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "This isn't the way to gain a promotion, Gray."

"Will you just shut up and take it?" Gray hissed through clenched teeth, extending his arm further. "Review it and sign off on it, will ya?"

"Don't go barking orders," Lyon quipped, taking the folder from him. "You're hardly in any position to be doing that."

Gray bit his lip, stifling a groan as Juvia softly kissed the tip before brushing her tongue along the underside of the head. "Will you get outta here already?"

"Someone's in a mood," Lyon tsk'd, flipping through the papers in the folder before closing it. "I will be back. I suggest you adjust your attitude when I return."

A low groan slipped through his grit teeth as Gray tightly squeezed the desk. Lyon eyed the man, lifting a condescending brow before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed shut behind him, Gray exhaled a breath, panting heavily as Juvia gave a final, vigorous suck. Scooting his chair back, he pulled the girl up by her arms, glaring heatedly at her while she smiled innocently in return.

"What the _hell_?" he growled, narrowing his eyes as Juvia licked the corner of her lips. "How could you keep doing that?! What if he had caught you?"

"Juvia didn't want to be ignored," she pouted, tracing her fingers along his jaw. Gray scoffed, the anger quickly fading from his eyes as he whipped his head away with a blush.

"He's going to ride my ass about this for months," he muttered, closing one eye while Juvia scattered kisses across his cheek.

"Not if Juvia rides you first," she murmured hotly in his ear, licking the shell.

Gray flinched and groaned, leaning his head back. "You—you're insatiable, you know that?"

The girl hummed, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I miss you," she whispered softly, her fingers tenderly caressing his cheek.

Gray stared at her, sighing quietly before holding the hand against his cheek. "I know," he murmured, sweeping his thumb across the back of her knuckles. "I'll be coming home earlier after this week is over."

Juvia nodded, leaning her forehead against his. "Juvia understands," she mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before gently easing herself off of him. Just when her feet touched the ground, she felt his strong hands on her waist, pushing her hips against the desk.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called, eyes wide as her hands found his shoulders.

He smirked at her, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered close as he slanted his mouth, kissing her deeper and hooking her leg around his hip. He ground against her and she moaned, clutching the nape of his neck and opening her mouth. His tongue brushed against hers, tracing her lips before he slowly pulled away.

She panted softly, her cheeks flushed pink as her eyes dazedly rose to his. He held her chin, gently sweeping his thumb across her lower lip, and her lips parted before he kissed her again, slipping his tongue inside.

"Mm…" she moaned as he leaned back, meeting his half-lidded eyes.

"Juvia," he murmured, and her toes curled at his husky voice. His hand slid down her waist and hitched her skirt up, eliciting a shiver from the girl. She watched in eager anticipation as his fingers slowly dragged down her thigh before slipping between her legs, making her gasp and bury her face in his neck. "You shouldn't leave a job half-done."

"_Ah_," she whined, gripping the back of his neck and grinding against his hand. "Gray-sama—"

"We have about half an hour until Lyon comes back," he murmured in her ear, and she bit her lip when he jerked her panties down her legs. "And I'm not letting you go until I get you back."

His hips rocked forward and she gasped, bringing her other leg around his waist.

"But you'll have to keep it down," he continued, grunting as he thrust deeper, setting an aggressive pace that left her writhing and whimpering. "Lyon's only a few offices away."

She placed a hand against her mouth and buried her face against him, moaning into his neck. Papers fell to the floor as he pushed her back against the desk, quieting her moans by capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Lyon returned to Gray's office, lifting his hand grasp the doorknob—but the door swung open instead, revealing a disheveled Juvia shuffling out the office as she pulled down her skirt and smoothed her hair.<p>

"Ah, Lyon-sama," she greeted with a quick smile, and Lyon twitched at her breathless voice and kiss-swollen lips. The girl looked back to Gray's smirking face, blushing dark before ducking her head and scooting by the older man who gawked as he watched her leave.

Gray appeared in the doorway moments later, arms crossed over his exposed chest with a smug grin on his face. His hair was messier than usual, his shirt hanging open, his pants slacking low over his hips and fresh marks scattered across his neck and collarbone.

Lyon twitched angrily. "_Gray_," he growled, and the man looked at him, raising a cocky brow. "That is _not _the type of merger you're supposed to be working on."

"It was a very thorough negotiation," Gray replied coolly, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Had to strip some of her assets."

"Shut up and move your ass. We're doing this in my office now."

"Funny, I said the same thing not too long ago."

Lyon curled his lip and sneered. "Dumbass."

Gray only snickered, tightening his tie and closing the door behind him.


End file.
